


Connor's Introduction to Human Selfishness

by Aureux



Series: Connor's Introduction to All Things Deviancy [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Calibration coin, coins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureux/pseuds/Aureux
Summary: Hank is done with the quarter. And Connor is surprisingly too. But it is used for calibrations for a reason.





	Connor's Introduction to Human Selfishness

“Connor what have I told you about that damn coin!?” Hank all but growled as he snatched away the piece of offending currency. 

The Lieutenant had been happy to lend his home to the newly deviated Connor, but that didn't mean the android wasn't driving him crazy. With the rights of androids rocky as is, Connor had been left jobless and with very little to occupy his time. So he took it upon himself to devote all his time in taking care of Hank while trying to also figure out how he fit in the world without a pre-programmed purpose. 

The result was Hank having to deal with whatever hobby or activity Connor decided to try this time. But, no matter what the kid tried, the damn coin stuck around. 

“But Hank…” 

“I call bullshit on the calibrating nonsense,”

“....”

Connor looked away, his LED pulsing yellow. 

Hank sighed through his nose as he approached his roommate. He didn't mean to be harsh with the android but the metal pings got annoying really fast. 

“Look. I know you like to have something in your hands. Have you tried, I don't know, rubix cubes?” 

“They are enjoyable but that isn't why I use the quarter,” Connor finally answered.

“We've been over this a thousand times. Can't you find something else?” Hank swore if he sighed anymore he'd run out of air. 

“I… will try..”

 

[δΟፑፐധΛրε I⊓δT∧БIㄴIτყ]

 

**WARNING SPACIAL SENSORS FUNCTIONING WITH AN ERROR MARGIN OF 34%**

**MANUAL CALIBRATION IS ADVISED**

Connor blinked out of the error message with a huff. It had been close to three days since he'd last calibrated, Hank having claimed his last coin. Attempts were made to substitute it with varying levels of success. (Sumo's tennis ball had helped keep the sensors sharp enough that he wouldn't bump into things but wasn't small enough for the fine tuning aspect. 

More than once Connor wished Hank would try to understand rather than just write off the android's claims.  It brought a burning sour feeling to his sensor's that Connor had long since labeled as annoyance. Sadly he was stuck at an impasse, with the human firmly planted in the belief born of personal comfort and RK800 struggling to find a median that would please both parties. 

In the end though nothing Connor tried was working.

**WARNING SPACIAL SENSORS FUNCTIONING WITH AN ERROR MARGIN OF 34%**

**MANUAL CALIBRATION IS ADVISED**

And the stupid error refused to go away and stay gone. 

The small bouncy ball once more was flung from hand to hand in a bid to lower the margin of error. It was highly ineffective, taking double the time, but it at least did something.  _ At least until Hank decides this is too annoying as well.  _ Connor thought sourly. 

Sooner or later something was going to have to give. And it likely would be Connor's patience long before it was Hank's stubbornness. Unless… 

An idea came to mind, something just drastic enough that it may solve the issue without the need of an argument. It would be highly frustrating but hopefully worth it. If not, Connor would need to exercise force. But hopefully it would not come to that.

 

[δΟፑፐധΛրε I⊓δT∧БIㄴIτყ]

 

_ There is something up with Connor _ was the first thought that passed through Hank's head upon waking up a week later. This was closely followed by  _ what the fuck did doors ever do to him  _ and  _ I'm not awake enough to deal with this shit.  _

Connor, arguably one of the most advanced androids ever created in the USA, kept bumping into things. He ran into the door jam after waking Hank up and had proceeded to trip over both Sumo and the coffee table before finally settling on the couch. 

All this Hank had observed with a ‘what the fuck?’ expression and bone-weary exhaustion. 

“What is up with you?” Hank finally asked after he settled down with a cup of coffee because there was no way he was having this conversation without at least a little caffeine. 

Connor, sweet summer child Connor, proceeded to give Hank what could only amount to one of the biggest bitch faces ever. 

“Seriously kid, what's with you running into things?”

“I don't know what you are talking about.” 

“Uh-huh.” Hank was not convinced even as he took a long draught of his coffee. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I'll try and help even if I don't really get it.”

Connor just stared back skeptically. 

The morning was painfully silent, the android being practically passive aggressive even as he continued to seemingly trip over nothing. Any attempt Hank made to ask after it was met with evasion or a stony silence. 

Finally, after two hours of nonsense, Hank managed to pin the kid down.

“Connor, seriously, what's going on with you?”

“Noth-”

“If you say it is nothing again I'll smack ya! It's obviously nothing if you can't even manage walking straight!”

“Fine! Then it's nothing you'll care about!” Connor snapped back even as he launched to his feet and smacked his shin into the coffee table. 

“Is that supposed to be a joke!? Cause I ain't laughing! How the fuck would you know if I care or not if you don't even fucking tell me what the issue is!?” Hank roared back defensively. He had no fucking clue where the android got off accusing him of not caring. Hank didn't have to offer his house to him, didn't have to buy him clothes or items. But the aged lieutenant did so out of the goodness of his own heart. 

“‘I call bullshit on the calibrating nonsense,’” Connor barked back in a perfect rendition of Hank's own voice. Under normal circumstances it would have given the human pause but anger overrode everything else. 

“This is about that fucking coin!? Seriously!?” 

“Yes because as I tried to tell you and you kept denying, I need it for calibration! But since it is inconvenient to you that is all that matters! It's not like I actually like having to do it regularly to function. No I must just like doing it to annoy you!”

Hank found himself freezing under the sheer rage and vitriol in Connor's tone. Connor didn't get angry regularly. In fact he practically had the patience of a saint. So this must be some kind of massive sore spot. 

“Kid.. Connor..”

Connor just continued to shake, his hands balled into fists at his side. 

“Look.. just please tell me what's wrong and we can go from there…” Hank tried again, approaching the android slowly in an attempt to calm him down. 

The RK800 sucked in a fortifying breath before slumping back into a the sofa. 

“When I was created I was made with very specialized scanners that allowed me to hone in on things in front of me and take in more details. Though, as a result of this excellent central vision, my peripheral vision is highly limited,”

“Meaning…?”

“Meaning I suffer from the android equivalent of bitemporal hemianopsia or partial blindness resulting in me being able to only see what is directly in front of me. Due to time restrictions caused by an increase of deviancy cases they were never able to fix this oversight and instead tried to work around it by increasing my proximity sensors. But, because that was only a temporary fix, they were never improved to calibrate automatically resulting in me having to do those manual calibration routines…”

“The coin tricks,” Hank finished lamely, shame prickling in his gut now that he realizes what an utter asshole he'd been. 

Connor nodded back before continuing softly, “Yes. The coin is just large enough to be manipulated freely, but small enough to aid in fine tuning the sensors to pick up on tiny projectiles such a bullets.”

“So that's why neither you or your evil twin were able to dodge the bullets to the shoulder.”

“Yes. In the chaos I was unable to fine tune my sensors between combat situations and I doubt Cyberlife gave the other RK800 a chance to either before they sent him after you.” 

“Shit…” the shame burned into full on guilt. He had prevented Connor from doing something he needed all because of his own annoyance and misconceptions. In the end he let his belief in the RK800 being the perfect blind him from anything Connor said to the contrary. 

“It doesn't usually interfere with the day to day and I can work around it. It's just… frustrating,” Connor looked at the ground, all the anger in his form long gone and replaced with something almost melancholic.

“Well I feel like a right old asshole…” Hank grumbled as he settled next to the android all the while fishing in the pocket of his robe, “Hey I'm sorry I haven't been all that sympathetic. I'll admit, I still got some beliefs I need to work through. We both kinda fucked up here. You didn't really explain and I didn't really want to listen. But I'll try to get better so long as you promise to sit me down and explain before things ever get this bad. Deal?” 

The aged Lieutenant held out the coin he'd shoved in the garment days ago. 

Emotions and expression were something both parties needed to work on. Hank wasn't used to have to give any fucks toward anyone but himself and it had left him selfish. Connor was the exact opposite, programmed to only care about others and it left him struggling to outright refute others. The result was for the android to just keep on giving until he lost his patience and did some kind of passive aggressive bullshit while Hank just kept on taking none the wiser. 

Connor looked between the coin and Hank's face, LED yellow as he process the words, before accepting it with the smallest of smiles. 

Both of them had shit to work on but so long as they were willing to try things would only get better. They just each had to take the first step. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am done with the backlog of completed stories. Have fun.


End file.
